Hasta mañana
by Rouusess13
Summary: Connie llora por la muerte de Sasha y los sentimientos que debió enterrar junto a ella, tal vez Jean aprenda algo de toda la situación... a menos que estuviese dispuesto a dejar morir sus sentimientos hacia Mikasa también.


HASTA MAÑANA

\- ¿Connie? - preguntó al ver a su amigo mirando por la ventana.

Era de madrugada y no se escuchaba ningún ruido más que el de los grillos cantando, y no había otra luz que la de la vela flameando con debilidad.

Lo fue a buscar porque no lo había visto desde antes de la hora de la cena, y eso lo preocupaba. Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde la muerte de Sasha, y su ausencia se notaba más que nunca en los momentos difíciles por los que atravesaba el grupo. Jean la extrañaba muchísimo, todos lo hacían en realidad, pero los que más afectados se vieron fueron él y Mikasa.

Para sorpresa de todos Connie había sido quien asimiló su muerte más rápido, casi ni se notaba triste, solo más apagados de lo normal. Pero dicen que a veces uno no cae en la realidad de que una persona tan importante ya no sea parte de nuestras vidas sino hasta tiempo después, cuando nota que le hace mucha falta y jamás tendrá la oportunidad de opacar esa necesidad de nuevo, quedándose solo con la angustia y un nudo de palabras que decir por última vez atrapadas en la garganta. Difícil de digerir.

Así que Connie la estaba pasando mal ahora. Se había aislado un poco los últimos días y no había compartido espacio con ninguno de sus amigos, por eso estaba preocupado. Tal vez hablar y sacar lo que llevaba adentro podría hacerlo sentir aliviado.

-Hey... - habló en un tono bajo y palmeó su espalda - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada - contestó desganado y sorbió por su nariz, lo vio refregar su rostro con las manos aun dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Cómo que nada idiota?

-Estoy bien, déjame...

Un silencio se formó entre ambos y Jean pudo notar su respiración profunda. Estaba llorando.

-Yo también la extraño, sabes - decidió obviar que estaba así por Sasha – Era la chispa del grupo, ES la chispa del grupo... porque, aunque no esté nos sigue sacando sonrisas cada vez que la recordamos ¿no crees?

Fue como si tocara una fibra sensible en el interior de su amigo, y todo ese llanto por el que se esforzaba para mantener oculto, salió. Le dio pánico porque no sabía cómo reaccionar a la situación, de pronto se maldijo por hablar y causar aquel malestar en el bajito.

-La extraño tanto - sollozó - Yo l-la, la amaba... más que a nadie en el mundo J-Jean.

Aquella confesión hizo que el corazón le doliera por su amigo, inmediatamente pudo ponerse en el lugar de él y pensar cómo se sentiría si le arrebataran a alguien que adoras tanto. Mikasa, pensó. Si algo le sucediera a Mikasa, Jean estaría muy triste. Muy triste. De solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

-Y n-no se lo dije - hipó - No le dije nun- nunca lo que s-significa... lo que significa para mí. Ni siquiera, me lo dije a mi mismo... hasta ahora...

Lo miró con un lo siento en los ojos, triste e impotente al recordar cómo fue que ella los abandonó frente a sus ojos. Lo abrazó.

-Si se lo hubiese dicho... si le hubiese dicho que la amaba...

-Shh. Tranquilo.

-Soy un cobarde. Si se lo hubiese dicho tal vez hubiésemos tenido más tiempo...

\- ¿Más tiempo de qué? - cuestionó - Vivimos en un mundo de mierda Connie, en un mundo que no perdona nada a nadie...

-Si, pero si le hubiese dicho que la amaba lo nuestro hubiese sido diferente, hubiese-

-Escucha, no hay manera de que sepas eso - buscó palabras para expresarse - Yo creo que es la injusticia más grande lo que sucedió, y como ya dije, la extraño también. Pero si las cosas se dieron de esta manera piensa que fue por algo, solo piénsalo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - se calmó.

-Hablo de que esta fue la manera correcta en la que todo sucedió, porque tu pudiste estar con ella, acompañándola en cada momento importante de su vida hasta su muerte – dijo con pesar - No supongas qué hubiese pasado si se lo decías... ella era más que una ilusión o un sueño.

Connie guardó silencio luego de sus palabras, sin saber cómo sentirse, si contestarle que se vaya a la mierda o que tenía razón. Jean por su parte escuchó el eco de sus propias palabras. De cierto modo le dio algo de temor escucharlo y escucharse. ¿En serio dijo eso? Su conformismo le dio asco en ese momento. Entonces callar y dejar que las cosas sucedan como si nada era la solución, dejar todo a manos del destino y que ocurra la historia según la dirección del viento ¿no?

No lo dijo con mala intención, en realidad fue un intento por consolar a su amigo, para decirle que arrepentirse no servía de nada, para que pueda superar el momento y aceptar la realidad en la que estaban ahora.

Un sentimiento horrible se apoderó de él, como un deja bú. Jean llevaba enamorado de Mikasa bastante tiempo, estaba dispuesto a todo por ella lamentablemente, y su historia se parecía a la de Connie y Sasha porque él no se lo había dicho aún. Por supuesto que su relación con ella era muy distinta a la cercana que mantenían sus amigos, limitándose solo a la de compañeros, y a diferencia de Connie, si Mikasa lo rechazaba realmente no perdía nada. Tanto que habló de señales, ¿esa no sería una?

Como dijo, vivían en un mundo que no perdonaba a nadie, su futuro cercano estaba a manos de la suerte. Eran soldados y arriesgaban sus vidas... Y ahora que veía a Connie se daba cuenta en lo que podría pasar, porque no servía con que él jurara dar su vida por ella. La vida, propiamente dicha, nunca fue considerada con nadie, y si tenía que llevarse a Mikasa se la llevaría, sin importar lo que Jean opinara.

-Tienes, tienes razón - concluyó Connie – Ella... ella siempre se-

La puerta se abrió poniendo fin a su charla.

\- ¿Están todos bien? - Mikasa entró en las ropas de dormir, desclasa y con una manta cubriendo su cuerpo. Su cabello corto se encontraba alborotado y rebelde - ¿Pasa algo?

-No, solo... solo me sentía mal, y estaba hablando con Jean - contestó mientras evitaba los ojos de la chica.

-Lo siento, no quise interrumpir - intercambió miradas con Jean para comprobar que estuviera todo bien, este asintió disimuladamente.

-No, no.… yo ya iba a dormir. La verdad es que estoy muy cansado y estos días la pasé fatal - sonrió falso – Bueno, gracias por preocuparte.

Jean no despegó la mirada triste de Mikasa en todo el rato que Connie deambuló por la habitación buscando quien sabe qué. Ahora ese pensamiento estaba clavado en su cerebro y casi le daba miedo apartar su vista de ella... ¿Y si era la última vez que podía verla? Así, luciendo tan natural y hermosa al mismo tiempo, tranquila y real como siempre, no con un uniforme que la convertía en otra persona. Solo Mikasa siendo Mikasa. Si él moría ese sería su más bonito último recuerdo de ella. Si ella moría entonces sería el más triste, morir como una soldado, haciendo que la gente olvide que ella también se ponía ropa de dormir, se levantaba de su cama despeinada y con una manta a su alrededor para ir a ver por qué Connie lloraba...

Odió al mundo entero.

-Buenas noches a los dos – se despidió su amigo y antes de irse lo miró - Espero que no te pase.

Cuando se fue quedaron en silencio. Sentía que ella le estaba exigiendo una explicación de lo que sucedía con Connie.

-Él... él me dijo que estaba enamorado de Sasha - habló en susurro, acercándose para que escuchara mejor – Estaba mal porque no tuvo la oportunidad de decírselo... Realmente la amaba. Está muy dolido.

Mikasa fue inexpresiva pero sus ojos dejaron ver la tristeza que sentía.

\- ¿Hablaste sobre eso con él?

-Sí.

– Por eso estuvo así estos días, Armin intentó preguntarle pero lo evitó. Supongo que tú le das más confianza.

-Si - suspiró - Tú crees que, si él se lo hubiese dicho, ella...

-Tal vez, no lo sé. Siempre fueron muy cercanos y yo obvié los sentimientos de ambos – mantuvo la mirada – Pienso que no debería arrepentirse porque no perdió tiempo junto a ella de igual manera, cada vez que los miraba estaban riendo o pasándola bien.

-Si... si, es verdad. Tienes razón.

\- ¿Sabes? Siempre pienso que este mundo es cruel y hermoso al mismo tiempo, porque es una mierda, pero hay personas que hacen que todo valga la pena. Y lo que le pasó a Connie, encontrar a alguien compartir los pequeños buenos momentos... ¿No es bonito? Tener a alguien así a tu lado... - susurró más bajito y lento, parecía que pronunciaba con cuidado.

-Ojalá todos tuviésemos a alguien así - contestó de igual manera.

Se miraron por unos segundos bajo la tenue luz de la vela que iluminaba la habitación, casi al borde de ser extinta. Ya ninguno tenía palabras que soltar.

 _-Iré a-_

 _-Mikasa-_

Pronunciaron al mismo tiempo. ¿Mikasa qué? Se dijo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba por decirle?

\- ¿Si, Jean? - sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

…

-Descansa.

-Sí, igual tú. No te quedes despierto toda la noche.

-… Hasta mañana - deseó en voz alta.

-Hasta mañana - se despidió.

 **Me gusta el drama (?) Gracias por leer! Nos estamos viendo en otro fanfic :)**


End file.
